Paveletskaya
Paveletskaya station (Russian: Павелецкая) is a location that appears in both the novel and, more or less, the game. Overview Paveletskaya is unique in that its Hermetic Door, that should block the surface entrance, is missing, so every night the mutants of the surface come down to the station terrorizing and hunting every unfortunate soul who stay there. The city is below the main platform, and all guards have to defend the population from the "visitors" (the station's slang for mutants). All attempts to close the "entrance" with steel plates were in vain, only walling it up with concrete could stop the monsters but for some reason Paveletskaya station never had a chance to do it. Due to the poor living standards and the open entrance allowing radiation into the station, both the water and air are heavily polluted. People who dare to inhabit the area are very weak, while children bare heavy signs of developed mutation (e.g. extra limbs or lack of fingers). The station has a strict curfew - heavy steel gates fixed to the several tunnels' stay closed between 8 p.m. and 6 a.m. to prevent monsters from entering those areas and thus protecting people staying at the station. No faction dares to attack the Paveletskaya station, partially out of sympathy and respect, but mostly because the Paveletskaya guards protect a major entrance to the Metro, and if they were forced to fight invaders, mutants could sneak in and infest the whole Metro. Metro 2033 (Novel) After rescuing Artyom from the Fourth Reich, the Revolutionaries drop him off at Paveletskaya on their way to their home station of Avtozavodska. Artyom actually witnesses a mutant attack on the station from mutants which are described as black and bony. The mutants are easily dispatched by the guards, however, and don't breach the station. Metro 2034 After rescuing Sasha and speeding through Avtozavodska on a stolen Revolutionary motorized trolley, Hunter and Homer stop at Paveletskaya. While they're there, the station once again comes under attack from two mutants, although this time they're described as large and pale, with no eyes. These mutants also appear to be much more dangerous, as they are able to shrug off excessive gunfire and cut through the station guards easily. Both mutants are eventually killed by Hunter and Homer respectively. When Sasha later sneaks out to the surface through the open hermetic door of the station, she sees that the mutants have made the station entrance their lair. Sasha is forced to sneak past several of them as they sleep. Metro 2033 (Game) Paveletskaya is very similar to Hole Station in Defense and Cursed Station of Metro 2033. It has been speculated that either Cursed or Hole station, or both, were based on Paveletskaya. The main difference with the book is about the entrance of the mutants: in the book is a broken gateway to the surface, in the game both locations suffer from the tunnels near the stations. Trivia *Hanza, which Paveletskaya is neighbours with, sometimes aids the station with some weaponry to fight the mutants, mostly for their own reason for not wanting mutants on the Circle Line. **Hansa's sentrybox is located at the end of the tunnel connecting one-another, far away from the Paveletskaya station itself. Gallery ПАВЕЛЕЦКАЯ.jpg|Paveletskaya as seen in the Metro 2033 VK game ПАВЕЛЕЦКАЯ Hanza.jpg|Ring part of the station, controlled by Hanza, as seen in the same browser game uk:Павелецька zh:帕維列茨站 Category:Locations Category:Stations